Garagara Es Batu?
by ShikiTeito
Summary: siang bolong di taman apa yng dilakukan duo orang ini? S.N Sho-ai


Author gila lewat… terinspirasi karena makan es batu? Owo?

Pair... SasuNaruislove

Claim... M.K.

Warn... aneh, Sho-ai, Sasuke mesum mode on, non EYD dan bahasa asal ngaco…

* * *

Gara-gara es batu?

* * *

Hari ini begitu sangat amat panas sekali bagi manusia di bumi. Yah, silahkan salahkan pada manusia yang membabat habis hutan dan mendirikan bangunan tinggi dengan banyak kaca, katakan saja sebagai rumah kaca.

Siang bolong di taman dekat kota yang tampak sedikit pengunjung karena gerah abis, boo. Mana ada yang mau melakukan aktifitas di luar? Mending didalam dan menyalakan _ac_ yang juga menjadi salah satu penyebab _global warming_ ini. Duduklah dua orang pemuda.

Pirang dan hitam, perbauran warna yang cukup mencolok. Jika dilihat dari jauh, si kepala hitam menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh. Tentu saja dia kepanasan salah sendiri punya rambut warna hitam, nyerap panas lah.

Sebaliknya, si pirang dengan pede dan tenangnya duduk seperti tak terpengaruh oleh sengatan matahari. Orang rambutnya warna pirang, bisa memantulkan cahayanya tanpa menyerapnya sedikit pun.

"Naruto… apa loe nggak kepanasan?" tanya si hitam.

Si pirang a.k.a Naruto menoleh melihat si hitam yang berada disampingnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, "nggak tuh, lagian… ada nih es batu kesukaan gue… mana mungkin gue lumer kayak loe…" ujarnya tenang.

Si hitam a.k.a Sasuke sweatdrop, mana bisa dia lumer, emang si kepala hitam cap pantat ayam sok _cool_ ini es apa? Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang panjang namun pasti.

Naruto terus memperhatikan sang es batu yang berada di hadapannya, di kulumnya sesekali di jilat. Oh hebat sekali, si pirang meningkatkan hasrat kemesuman Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke yang memperhatikan hanya menelan ludah paksa, matanya terus memperhatikan Naruto, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan sesekali keringat entah karena panas atau apa mengalir dari pelipisnya.

'Omigawd, apa ini cobaanmu _kami-sama_?' batin Sasuke sengsara memperhatikan ke 'wah'-an Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah mesum yang sumpah bisa bikin keluarga Uchiha malu seumur hidup. Mana ada Uchiha yang menunjukkan mimik wajah selain _stoic_, sok _cool_ dan tenangnya?

"Lo… loe napa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ketakutan diperhatikan seperti itu.

Hening… Sasuke tak menjawab.

Naruto menggeser duduknya, "loe aneh deh Teme…" ujarnya kembali termangu pada es batu yang separo habis.

Sasuke ikutan ngegeser duduknya, "gue nggak aneh kok, perasaan loe aja kali"

Kali ini Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto merasa gerah dan jengah. 'Gila… ada apa dengan si Teme ini?' batinnya ketakutan. Ketakutan karena sepertinya sahabatnya ini gila, dan ketakutan gara-gara si pangeran cap-pantat-bebek ini udah ngeluarin hawa mesum.

"Te… teme… gue jengah deh, ngeliatin elo ngegeser-geser seenak pantat bebek loe," tembak langsung Naruto membuat patah pantat bebek Sasuke.

"Do… dobe, jahatnya loe, padahal baru aja kemaren gue nembak loe…" ujarnya lemes sampe-sampe pantat keduanya ikutan nurun.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "ditembak mati dong, dodol! Perasaan, gue belom nerima loe jadi pacar gue deh, jadi… jangan seenak pantat bebek loe ngenggep gue pacar loe!"

Hancur berkeping-kepinglah pan-err hati Sasuke, udah sok ke-gr-an dianggep jadi pacarnya si belahan hatinya yang paling manis. Eh, udah nunjukin wajah mesum cap-pantat-ayamnya.

'Gila, gue udah seperti ini malah akhirnya nggak jelas,' batinnya _amburadul_ nan _semrawut_.

"Hei, Teme… loe ngga apa-apa? Kok muka loe _plengean_ (muka bodoh) gitu sih…" tembakan langsung oleh Naruto membuat Sasuke ber-sweatdrop.

Mau tak mau Sasuke Cuma nyengir kuda aja, Naruto yang masa bodoh dengan nyengiran Sasuke ngelanjutin makan es batu-nya yang tadi ditunda gara-gara keanehan Sasuke.

Maka hari-hari SasuNaru kita ini, berlanjut dengan kebodohan-kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke si mesum cap-pantat-bebek.

~Fin~

Gomeeennn~~!  
saya bukannya ngelanjutin fic sebelumnya malah bikin fic lain! Sekali lagi mohon mangaaapp! Dan~~~ R&R please!


End file.
